Oxide semiconductors show absorption at UV wavelengths and have been previously demonstrated as UV sensors. However, when these are implemented with thin-film transistor sensors, the oxide semiconductors show persistent photoconductivity effect that limits the sensor refresh rate.
However, one can use the persistent conductivity. One possible use would be as built-in memory for a sensing system or for a long-time dose measurement.